(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope for use in observation or inspection. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inspection endoscope in which the image of the inspection object and other displays are simultaneously shown on the eye lens zone.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional medical or industrial endoscope has ordinarily the following structure and functions. By way of example, a conventional medical endoscope will now be described with reference to FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, an endoscope 10 comprises a flexible tube 12 and a handle 14 contiguous thereto. An observation window 16, an air/water feed inlet 18, a suction opening 20, a forceps-projection opening 22 and an illuminating window 24 are formed on the top end of the flexible tube 12. One end of an image guide 28 composed of an optical fiber bundle confronts the observation window 16 through an object lens, and one end of an air/water feed tube 30 is connected to the air/water feed inlet 18. One end of a suction tube 32 is connectd to the suction opening 20 and one end of a forceps guide tube 34 is connected to the forceps-projecting opening 22. One end of a light guide 36 composed of an optical fiber bundle is connected to the illuminating window 24. The other end of the image guide 28 confronts an eye lens zone 38 of the handle 14, and the air/water feed tube 30 is extended beyond the handle 14 and branched in the end portion (not shown) and the respective ends are connected to air and water feed pumps. Also the suction tube 32 is extended beyond the handle 14 and the other end is connected to a suction pipe (not shown). The light guide 36 is extended beyond the handle 14 and the other end confronts a light source 40 such as a xenon lamp. The other end of the forceps guide tube 34 is opened to the top face of the handle 14.
When the interior of the colon is observed by the conventional endoscope having the above-mentioned structure, the flexible tube 12 is inserted into the colon and a polyp or ulcer is observed by the image guide 28 through the light emitted from the light guide, and if necessary, the polyp or the like is picked up by the forceps to collect a specimen or perform a medical treatment.
When the interior of the colon is thus observed, the degree of the color change in the ulcer or the like is judged with reference to a color chart and the size of the polyp is judged based on the size displayed in the eye lens zone. Furthermore, the observation is conducted while checking data of the blood pressure and pulse displayed on a tonometer and a pulsimeter.
When the observation is carried out in the foregoing manner, data on the tonometer or pulsimeter is read by the observer removing his the eyes from the eye lens zone. Accordingly, the conventional endoscope is defective in that the observation is interrupted when data on the tonometer or pulsimeter is checked.
Furthermore, when the degree of the color change is judged with reference to the color chart, since optical fibers constituting the image guide have an inherent light decay characteristic, the properties of the color are changed according to the length of the image guide. Accordingly, in the actual operation, even if the color of the affected part is the same as a certain color of the color chart, the observed color is different from the actual color since the color is changed according to the length of the image guide. Therefore, the conventional endoscope also is defective in that accurate inspection or correct diagnosis cannot be made.